


feels like home

by lost_n_stereo



Series: CeCe's Bellarke Holiday Prompt Meme [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, CeCe's Bellarke Holiday, F/M, Thanksgiving, bellarke AU, bellarke holiday, holiday meme, ravick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CeCe’s Holiday Prompt Meme - Filled Prompt #4</p>
<p>Prompt - Bellarke + The First Earth Thanksgiving - me (lol) & babemorley</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels like home

There weren’t a lot of holidays celebrated on the Ark.

They had Unity Day, of course, but the holidays of years past were only ever learned about in Earth History. Those classes had always fascinated Clarke. She loved the idea of Christmas, with its decorated trees and sparkly lights. The thought of snow made her practically giddy as a child and even though they never once put up a stocking or built a snowman, the holiday spirit always lived bright in her soul.

The same went for Thanksgiving. Food was somewhat of a luxury on the ark and she was intrigued at the idea that people would get together once a year with a giant feast of turkey and ham and other types of food that she could only dream about. She wondered what cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie tasted like.

In her mind she believed that it probably tasted a lot like home.

Their first winter on Earth is cold and ruthless, the Alpha station providing much needed warmth and comfort from the bitter wind and rain outside. She thinks it must be at least mid-November and some days she’ll sit by the window in the mess hall watching the skies, hoping for snow.

Her mother catches her doing that often, a soft smile crossing her lips as she pats Clarke’s shoulder before heading to the infirmary. Clarke spends most of her time there as well, now that all of their people are together again. Not only together again but safe, at least for the time being, from grounders or reapers or mountain men.

It’s not hard to feel the holiday spirit when things are finally going good for a change.

She brings the idea of a Thanksgiving dinner up to her mother first, since as former Chancellor she is the most likely to make something like this happen. Her mother is thrilled with the idea and asks Clarke exactly how they should go about it.

The first step is setting up a hunting party.

Clarke rounds up Bellamy, Jasper and Octavia, although it’s hard to get the girl to leave Lincoln’s side since the reaper fiasco, and when she explains the reason for the impromptu trip they are all excited.

"Thanksgiving?" Jasper exclaims as he fastens his rifle around his shoulders. "Oh hell yes!"

Octavia laughs as she clips her knife into her belt. “Seriously! This is an awesome idea, Clarke.”

Clarke looks at Bellamy with a raised eyebrow and he chuckles. “Yeah, it’s a good idea. Now let’s get out there and find us a turkey.”

The odds of finding an actual turkey are slim to none, something that they all know, but they look for big game just the same. They manage to find a boar a mile from camp and Clarke is pleased to see that they will at least have something close to ham.

She sets Raven and Wick in charge of decorations, Raven scoffing at the idea of something she deemed unimportant but Wick grins as he looks at a pile of rusted metal in the corner.

"Come on, Reyes!" He says, a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. "Let’s turn this trash into Thanksgiving treasure!" Clarke snickers when Raven rolls her eyes and nods in agreement, the two discussing possible table centerpieces as they rummage through the debris.

Clarke is picking berries right outside the camp walls the day before their Thanksgiving feast is to take place when she hears a twig snap behind her.

She’s terrified until she hears the voice coming lightly through the trees.

"You’re outside of the walls without a gun," Bellamy says and it makes Clarke smile when she hears the familiar words.

"Do you see any grounders?" She asks playfully and Bellamy shrugs as he grabs a berry from her basket and pops it into his mouth. "Hey!" She swats his hand away when he reaches for another. "These are for Thanksgiving!"

"Easy, Princess." He laughs when she narrows her eyes at him. "There are like ten bushes full of these berries. I don’t think me snagging a few is going to break the bank." He steals a little handful for good measure and she rolls her eyes when he winks as he chomps down on one of them.

"How is the roasting going?" Bellamy follows her as she starts picking berries and tossing them in the basket. "Do you think we’ll be good to go for tomorrow."

Bellamy nods as he strips a branch of berries, tossing them one by one into Clarke’s basket. “Yeah, we’ll be good.” She starts to pass him and he shoots his arm out to grab hers, his hand lying gently on her wrist. “You did a good thing, Clarke.” His tone is serious but his eyes are bright and happy.

"What do you mean?"

"You gave our people something to look forward to. Thanksgiving, something we’ve only ever read about in books, it’s like this real thing now. And you did that."

The intensity of his eyes makes her blush and glance away. “I’m just trying to give everyone the feeling that I had when I was little.”

"And what feeling is that?"

She feels young and naive, and a little embarrassed when she answers but at least she can be sure that no matter what she says Bellamy won’t make fun or judge her. 

"Home."

He doesn’t say anything, just gives her this little smile and a nod that lets her know that he too just wants to know what home feels like.

Camp Jaha is practically buzzing with excitement the next morning and Clarke grins when she sees the metal turkeys crafted by Wick and Raven up on the walls.

Metal cornucopias (also courtesy of Raven and Wick) are set up in the middle of the long tables, each one full of fruits and the berries that Bellamy helped her pick the day before. There are mugs and plates at each setting, some people already in their seats drinking tea or coffee and discussing the upcoming feast.

Dinner is set for early afternoon and everyone gathers together, filling seats and Clarke smiles at Bellamy when he drops in the one next to her, Octavia and Lincoln across from them, with Jasper and Monty sitting with Raven and Wick nearby. When Wick brushes his hand against Raven’s on the table, Clarke notices the blush that crosses the other girl’s cheeks and it makes her laugh softly to herself.

Clarke is overwhelmed with the feeling of happiness and it sits light and cheerful on her heart when she looks around at all of the people she’s grown to love in one way or another.

These people are her family.

Jaha clears his throat when he stands at the front of their table, Abby and Kane each seated on either side of him and everyone quiets down to listen to the Chancellor’s speech.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for joining us for our first ever Thanksgiving!"

The tables erupt with cheering and clapping and Jaha smiles as he waits for everyone to quiet down.

"We may have never celebrated Thanksgiving before but we do know that it is a day to give thanks. And I would like to start by thanking Clarke Griffin, the brainchild behind today’s celebration. If it wasn’t for Clarke we wouldn’t all be sitting here together right now."

Jaha raises his metal mug to her and Clarke’s face flushes in embarrassment when the rest of their people follow suit. Bellamy is smirking as he raises his mug and Clarke fights the urge to elbow him in the side.

"To Clarke!" Everyone yells in unison and Clarke’s face is hot when she holds up her mug in response.

Jaha continues his speech with a quick rundown of the Thanksgiving traditions of the past and Bellamy leans close to Clarke to be heard over the Chancellor’s booming voice.

"You did good," he says with a smile, once again holding up his mug to her. She rolls her eyes but moves hers up to clink against his. "Happy Thanksgiving, Princess."

Her heart skips a beat when he winks and takes a drink of his tea, his eyes never leaving hers, and she smiles shyly before she takes a sip from her mug.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt for my first annual Holiday Prompt Meme, head on over to www.bellarkeholidays.tumblr.com and send one over!


End file.
